For Keeps
by Elephantom66
Summary: Kitty and Dudley have had their first child. The only problem is that the child was conceived by accident. They each take their time for choose whether to keep the baby or not. (Kudleyfan93)
1. Party Time

**Idea by Kudleyfan93**

It's a wonderful day. Everyone was happy today, because it was a Friday! Now, everyone had plans Friday night (expect for me), and they were all going to clubs.

Now, Dudley Puppy had just gotten to work. The Chief, and Keswick were going to club tonight. But Dudley didn't really want to go.

"Kitty will be there." The Chief said.

"Yea, so?" Dudley said looking at his computer.

"We know you l-l-like her." Keswick said with a wink.

Dudley sighed, and knew he couldn't hide his feelings for her. He liked her, but he didn't want that to affect their friendship, and partnership.

"Are you sure she's going?" Dudley asked.

"Yes!" The Chief and Keswick said at the same time.

"Alright fine! I'll go to the stupid party." Dudley said.

Just then, Kitty walked in. She went out for breakfast, and she walked over to Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief.

"Hey guys. Are you going to the club tonight?" Kitty asked them.

"Yep! Dudley is going too." The Chief said.

Kitty smiled, and looked over at Dudley.

"Dudley?" She asked.

"Uh.. What?"

"Are you going tonight?"

"Oh yea... I am. I thought I might have some fun."

"We can go together."

Kitty winked at him, and Dudley blushed a little. She walked over to her desk, and the Chief and Keswick saw that Dudley had turned a little red.

"You could slow dance with her." The Chief said.

"Oh please. We're just friends." Dudley said.

"Dude! She w-w-winked at you." Keswick said.

"So? She does that to Eric, doesn't she?"

"Nope. Not anymore. She likes you." The Chief said.


	2. Love Or A Mistake?

It's nighttime. Dudley was getting ready. He knows that his mother, Peg Puppy, wouldn't let him got a club. So he had an idea.

"I'm going out with some friends, mom!" Dudley said walking out the door.

"Be back before midnight." She said.

"Alright, alright."

Dudley left the house, and he saw Kitty waiting in her car for him. He got in, and they went to pick up the Chief and Keswick. Soon, they got to the club, and ran inside.

"I never really went to one of these." Dudley said seeing all the lights and drinks.

"It's pretty fun... What do you wanna do?" Kitty asked him.

Dudley remembered that Kitty can't dance, but he really wanted to dance too.

"Do you wanna go to the bar?" Dudley asked.

"Sure."

They sat down, and a guy began to hit on Kitty. She didn't really like, and Dudley knew he didn't like it!

"Just leave me alone." Kitty said facing Dudley.

"But you're hot, sexy, a pretty Kitty." The guy said.

The guy put his hands on Kitty, and he didn't like that at all! Dudley got up, and Puppy punch the guy.

"She said leave her alone!" Dudley yelled.

The guy left, and Kitty smiled and hugged Dudley.

"Wow! Dudley! I never knew you could do that."

"Well, when I'll do anything for someone I love."

"What?"

Dudley paused and sat back down.

"You're my partner, and I care about you." Dudley said.

"Well thank you. I care about you too."

They laughed and talked on and on. They dance too, only, by the time they got on the dance floor, it was a slow dance. Dudley and Kitty were slowing dancing, while the Chief and Keswick watched them.

"Are you liking this club, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Yea... It's cool."

Kitty rested her head on his shoulder, and listening to the music. Dudley smiled and couldn't believe this was happening to him right now.

"Kitty? C-Can I tell you something?" Dudley said shy.

"Anything." Kitty said looking into his eyes.

"I... I like you... Like a lot."

"Well...I like you too...Like a lot."

They both smiled at each other. Soon, their lips were locked. They were kissing each other. Later, the music changed, and it was a fast song. The T.U.F.F agents were having a good time. But Dudley and Kitty were having a great time. They were something grinding on each other.

Soon it was around 11pm. Kitty took the Chief and Keswick home. It was just her and Dudley. She went to her apartment, and Dudley followed her.

"You have a really nice place, Kitty."

"You've seen it before, remember?"

"Oh yea... I blew everything up."

They sat on the couch, and talked for a while. They couldn't be happier. Soon, they were making out in Kitty's bed. They slowly took off each other's clothes. Dudley was on top of Kitty.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yes. Give it to me, Dudley."

He slowly pushed into her. She moaned as she felt him inside of her. Dudley was so big, and Kitty was so tight. They made love to each other, moaning and screaming each other's name.

Soon, they feel asleep. But around 3 in the morning, Dudley woke up. He checked the time. He should have been home by now. He got out of bed, not waking Kitty up. He put his clothes back on, and left the apartment. But before he left, he kissed Kitty on the head.


	3. Please Stay?

**This idea is from KudleyFan93. **

**Kitty's POV  
1 month later**

I was at work. My stomach was bigger, and I've gain some weight. What was going on with me? Oh yea, I remember now! It was that night I went to that stupid club with Dudley. It's been 1 month since that, and I found out I was pregnant! I'm not even married! But, today is the day I'm going to tell Dudley.

I remembered waking up every morning, running toward the bathroom. Throwing up, and feeling dizzy. I couldn't take it! But, it's not as bad now. Which I'm happy about that.

"Hey, Dudley." I said walking over to Dudley.

"Hey Kitty! You look... A little different?...New hair cut?" He guessed.

"Um... No. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

"Sure."

I walked away from him. I made it this far, now I have to tell him. We would go after work. The only bad thing is, I couldn't fight as well. No one knew expect for me! Well, now Dudley... I guess.

It was the end of the day. I went over to Dudley. He smiled at me, and we left. We talked about that night we had, but only once! After that we never brought it up again... I wondered if he even remembers? I sure do!

"So, Kitty... Why did you want to eat out?" Dudley asked me while we waited for our food.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is it about that night we had?" He whispered.

"Kinda yea... I'm pregnant, Dudley."

Once I said that, Dudley laid back in his chair. He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at me, like I was crazy or something! I could tell he was trying not to freak out.

"You...What...But I...Who...Wait, what!?" Dudley said.

"That night..."

Dudley looked down, and I could tell he was thinking about something. He didn't really say anything after I told him. After dinner, we drove to my apartment. We both sat on the couch, and talked for a long time.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Kitty, I just found out... I don't know."

I felt so upset. I could tell that Dudley didn't want to be with me anymore.

"I understand if you don't want to be in the baby's life." I said not looking at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to be in it's life!" Dudley said holding my hand.

"R-Really?"

"I'll stay with you... Only if you answer this question."

"Oh ok?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I smiled at him, and I hugged him.

"Yes. I will."

We kissed each other, and we talked more and more. We didn't go that far into it, cause we both fell asleep on the couch. I would have killed Dudley if he didn't stay. But I guess he can live now. I would have gotten over it... Some day... Maybe


	4. Keep Or Not?

**Normal POV**

It's been 5 months later. Kitty told everyone at work. She didn't tell her mother though, and Dudley never told Peg too. The Chief didn't let Kitty fight, cause he didn't want her to get hurt, or hurt the baby. But, everyday Kitty fell more in love with the baby.

"I can't wait for this baby to come out." Kitty said at her desk smashing her keyboard.

"What's with the anger?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing... I need food."

Kitty got up and walked pasted Dudley. She got herself a snack and ate it. She felt a little better, but she was tired and wanted to be in bed by now.

"Kitty, why did you even come to work today?" Dudley asked.

"Because I can!" Kitty screamed. "I'm sorry Dudley... I just..."

Dudley kissed Kitty, and he smiled at her. He couldn't fight with Kitty.

"It's fine. I will never know what's going on inside of you... But I know it must be hard." Dudley said calming down.

"Thank you Dudley... It is hard...I feel so... Fat though."

"Oh god..." Dudley whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"I knew you were going to say that... But you're not fat."

Kitty rolled her eyes. She knew she was making a big deal, but she couldn't help it. Dudley didn't mind it that much, but on some days it was awful for him!

Kitty was home alone the next day. She laid in bed, and watched tv. She felt her stomach kick, and she loved the feeling. But yet, she wasn't 100% ready for a child yet. She was thinking about giving it up.

"I don't know what I should do... Keep it? Or not?" Kitty said to herself.

She thought long and hard. It's been 5 moths since she got pregnant. Each day she fell more in love with it... What would Dudley think? Her mind was sent. She could never give up her first child, even if she wasn't married or with anyone.

"I wonder if you're a boy or girl?" Kitty asked herself. "Hope your a girl."

**With Dudley**

Dudley was at work. he was thinking a little more about the whole baby thing. He never wanted this to happen. All he wanted was to be more than friends with Kitty. But now, he is dating her, but now they are having a baby. He was so scared, yet he was happy at the same time.

"I don't know if I should keep it or not..." Dudley said.

"Don't bring me into this." The Chief said walking by.

"I wasn't even talking to you!" Dudley yelled.

"But still! Keep me out of it!" The Chief yelled back.

Dudley rolled his eyes. It was a lot of work for 1 baby. (I know, I have 2... guinea pigs though). Anyways, Dudley was hoping it was a boy.

"I think I'm going to tell Kitty I'm just not ready for a baby yet." Dudley said.


	5. New Family

**Last chapter. Sorry it's short. I couldn't really think of any ideas... I think of ideas at night time, while I'm trying to sleep. New Fact about me! Haha enjoy!**

It's been 4 months later. Kitty was in the hospital screaming and yelling at everyone she says. Her own mother wasn't even there too! But Kitty didn't care about that. (remember what I told you about Kitty and her mother? And Dudley and Peg?).

"How long is this going to take!?" Kitty yelled.

She was put in a room. She wanted to take all the pain, and she had no help at all. Dudley was with her too. Dudley never told Kitty that he didn't want to be with the child. But he couldn't tell her now, cause she was in so much pain.

"OH god! Make it stop!" Kitty screamed.

"You can start pushing now." The doctor said.

Right away Kitty began to push. She only had to push about 8 times. Kitty felt so much better after the child was out. Dudley's hand was better too. The doctor took the baby away, leaving Dudley and Kitty alone in the room.

"Hey Kitty... Can I tell you something?" Dudley asked.

"A-Anything."

"I'm not ready for a child yet."

"What are you saying?" Kitty said trying to sit up.

"What I'm saying is..." Dudley began as he helped Kitty up. "I don't want to be the father."

Before Kitty could say anything, the door knock. The doctor came in, and handed the baby to Dudley. Kitty was so upset when Dudley said that, but then she saw Dudley's eyes lit up once he was holding the baby. He smiled, but he handed the baby to Kitty.

"Boy or girl?" Dudley asked.

"It's a girl." The doctor said.

"In your face!" Kitty said.

"Oh sorry, I meant a boy."

"HA! In your face!" Dudley said dancing a little.

The doctor laughed, and then left. Kitty was holding him, and Dudley could tell she was thinking about something. Dudley looked at Kitty. She smile said a lot.

"On second though, I think I want to be a father." Dudley said.

Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"R-Really Dudley?"

"Yea... The first look, and I couldn't let go."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Well, I love him... And I love you."

"I love you too, Dudley."

A few days passed by, and Kitty and their baby boy got the leave the hospital. They named in Kyle. After about 2 years, Dudley and Kitty got married. They wanted more kids too. Everyone was happy for them. Kitty even told her mom, and Dudley told Peg. There was nothing to hide anymore, which they both loved. Even better, it's a happy ending!


End file.
